The Sims HD
The Sims HD 'It is the fifth game in The Sims series. Like the previous games in the series, The Sims HD Focuses on creating and controlling the neighborhood of virtual people, called "Sims". Sims HD shows graphs perfect but a more realistic look than the other games. The Create-A-Sim has been updated with new options beyond the turn of creating a style building so the addition of the updated CAS was also leaving easier to build houses and a new plant system. In addition to the visual realism, the sims way were also realistic. The game brings many new emotions as well as a system of updated emotions. '''The Sims HD '''was released in North America on July 02, 2019, and in other places worldwide shortly thereafter for ''MPC. The game has no release scheduled for any platforms. Official description '''A realistic world, realistic sims. The Sims HD is an innovation that allows you to take care of a family in a realistic world. Create Sims your way, create a family of your way! There are so many options to do this amazing world of your MPC screen. Kill your sims, Build a family, Create celebrities in the game, or just build houses your way. Use The Gallery to browse, share, and download new content without ever leaving your game. 'Features' * Perfect Sims - Create and sims control the way you have never seen. Be sure that more mechanical robots sims the mess, now they are realistic! * Powerful, Creative Tools - Create A Sim and Build Mode are more powerful, intuitive, and fun than ever before. You have the control to sculpt Sims with tactile precision. Effortlessly construct the home of your dreams with the all new, room-based Build Mode. * Realistic World - Have a great experience exploring the city. Build friendships, explore abandoned places or go to that special place to date. There is a local diversities for you to go. It is impossible to visit all in one day. * Share Your Creations - The Gallery allows you to browse, share, and download new content without ever leaving your game. Get inspired by rich content created by The Sims community and add new experiences to your game. Game Features Create-A-Sim The Create-A-Sim has been improved, now you have the option of touching the hair of your sims increasing it with your mouse. New options for treatment were also launched, as well as around the Create-a-Style. Now you can move on the type of physical but your body without leaving that wide waist that we all hate. We also have the return of control the body by buttons for the most used to this type of system. Emotions Sims in The Sims HD have more emotional depth than in any previous game in the series. A Sims' emotional state affects which actions they perform and how the actions are performed. One Sim's emotions can affect other Sims around them. The emotions that a Sim can or will experience are affected by their moodlets, traits, and life stage. In-game Gallery The gallery is an in-game exchange feature, allowing players to share their Sims, families, and buildings with other Sims players. Players can add their creations to the gallery, or pull other player creations into their game quickly. The gallery is fully integrated into The Sims HD; everything added to the game through the gallery is immediately playable, without the need to restart the game. An internet connection is required to access the gallery. Build mode The Sims HD features a revitalized, room-based build mode. Rooms are placed down and then stretched in all directions until they reach the desired size and shape. Rooms and entire houses can be picked up and moved around the lot, including all objects, floor and wall coverings, doors and windows. The Sims HD improves upon the blueprint mode of The Sims 3 & 4, allowing players to place down fully-furnished rooms in a variety of styles; these rooms can then be resized, moved and adjusted as well. Players can also upload their rooms to the Gallery or download rooms from the Gallery to add to houses. Several pre-existing build mode features have also been updated. Walls and half walls now have one of three different heights, set on each individual level of a building. Windows placed on walls can be moved up or down vertically along the wall. Windows can be automatically added to rooms, then adjusted by the player as needed. Columns automatically stretch or contract to match the height of the walls on a particular level, and can be added to railings without the use of the moveobjects cheat. Foundations are no longer treated as separate levels on a building. Foundations can be added to or removed from a building, even if the building is already built, and the height of the foundation can be adjusted. Worlds and neighborhoods In The Sims HD, the game focuses on just a city, and cities that can be created. In addition we have the return of sub-neighborhoods that can be accessed with Expansion Pack. With included expansion packs, Sims Tourists born in any of the sub-neighborhoods can visit your city. The Sims HD initially begins with a world - Sunset Hills, including the system to create worlds. The Sims HD: Outdoor Living introduced Sunset Hills National Wildlife Reserve, one part of Sunset Hills' city. The Sims HD: Holiday Travel introduced Isla de La Cresciente Tower, Suiden and Samhara. The Sims HD: Midnight Creatures introduced the Magical World back from The Sims. Expansions,Updates,DLC Expansion Packs As with previous The Sims titles, Expansion Packs have also been released for the game. So far, ten stuff packs have been released to date, including: *The Sims HD: Outdoor Living *The Sims HD: Holiday Travel *The Sims HD: Fun Outside *The Sims HD: Midnight Creatures *The Sims HD: My Business *The Sims HD: Universities *The Sims HD: Urban'Living *The Sims HD: Open Climate *The Sims HD: Farm'Living *The Sims HD: Animal Companions Game Packs As with previous The Sims titles, Game Packs have also been released for the game. So far, eight stuff packs have been released to date, including: *Oriental Living *Indian Living *60s, 70s, 80s Living *Teen Living *Fun Life *Classic Contest *Sweet World *Steampunk Living Patches The Sims HD receives game updates through Origin. Game updates may consist of bug fixes, minor additions, and new features. Some patches are notable for including major additions or features to the game. -TBA- Wikia Features Sims (The Sims HD) Simology (The Sims HD) Worlds (The Sims HD) Category:Games Category:The Sims Category:The Sims HD